


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十三章 破局者

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第二十三章 破局者

几分钟后，戈德里克，赫尔加，艾德兰三人幻影移形到离会场不远的一处小山坡. 

“好了！安全着陆！没事吧，艾德. 老实说作为第一次幻影移形的人，你已经很不错了. 这种旅行方式的确不怎么样，会让人特别头晕恶心，休息一会儿，应该就没事了. ” 一边说，一边戈德里克把艾德兰放在旁边的一块石头上，赫尔加前去照顾. “所以，里克，你也是巫师？” 艾德兰非常惊讶的问.“ 你咋么不早告诉我呢？我们都认识这么久了？难道你还不信任我吗？” 太惊讶了！里克居然是个巫师! 更重要的是，和这家伙认识有将近十年了，他居然一点都没告诉。

“这个真对不住啊，我忘了. 本来巫师这个身份也不是啥特别重要的事。 ” 说起来，自己确实没有告诉他是巫师这个事哎，不过也不是啥大事，今天这不告诉了吗？

“哎，算了，估计你也是. 无所谓啦，下次请我喝酒就行。不过你今天这一招可让我开了眼界啊！估计谁都没想到你会直接拆房子吧. ” 艾德兰说。

“还说呢？你是不知道他这一路上可让我提心掉胆的，他这人玩起来就跟个孩子一样收不住，说起来，你不是要找你父亲吗？”赫尔加说。

“对不起啊，赫尔加，你看这事情不都圆满解决了嘛？至少没人死亡。要是萨拉查和教会那帮人打起来，我估计就得血流成河了。这两边人都想杀了彼此，其实把门打开就行了啊！很简单的。至于我父亲。。。” 戈德里克露出微笑，转过头，看向会场的方向。“我已经找到他了。” 与此同时，刚刚帮赫尔加解围的中年骑士抬头看了一眼，露出了微笑. “真不愧是我儿子啊! ” 里昂，教会的首席骑士想. 

滴答滴答，滴答滴答. 滴答滴答. 

“所以，你们下一步有什么计划呢？教会这次肯定会把你们列为眼中钉的，你们可是打坏了他们的好事啊，里克. 还是小心点比较好. ”“他们来就来咯！我也不怕他们！而且有人陪我打架还有意思点。敌人要来的话他自己也会找上门来的。” 戈德里克说。 

滴答滴答，滴答滴答。

“话说，戈德里克，你听到什么声音了吗？” 赫尔加问。

“什么？” 戈德里克不解. 

“你听。”

滴答滴答，滴答滴答。

“里克, 赫尔加, 你们过来看.” 艾德兰叫两人看向树上。

“啊！”赫尔加抬头一看，不由得发出了一声惨叫。就连一向乐观的戈德里克也脸色铁青。

绿河酒馆的老板，福特的尸体被挂在了树上，尸体上的血一点点滴了下来，滴答滴答。

“里克，这是怎么回事？” 艾德兰问。戈德里克没有回答，只是默默的将福特的尸体放了下来。

“都怪我，是我让他跟过来的，是我害他死的。” 又来了，每次都是这样，为什么他身边的人总是一个一个的因为他的原因离开呢？为什么呢？

赫尔加也非常悲伤，福特老板是个好人，对她非常照顾，他不该这么白白死去的，梅林啊！想着，她伸出了手将福特老板的眼睛合上，就在她接触福特的一瞬间，赫尔加手僵住了，几秒之后，她全身颤抖，手脚忍不住冒出冷汗。

“赫尔加，赫尔加。你怎么了？你感觉到什么了？” 戈德里克看赫尔加这个样子，心里很焦急，也不知道该怎么办。

“我们必须马上赶到西西利亚那，那孩子有危险。” 说着，便幻影移形走了。

“喂，等我一下！艾德，照看好老福特的尸体，在这别动！” 也和赫尔加一样，一起幻影移形了。

有魔法真。。。方便啊！艾德兰想。

“赫尔加，你刚才感觉到什么了吗？我看你脸色都变了。” 他们在一个幽暗的楼梯间，一点一点的往上爬，赫尔加在前面领路，戈德里克在后面断后以防有什么东西攻击他们。赫尔加没有说什么，但是身体却才发抖。“死亡，我感觉到了死亡。福特老板死之前的痛苦，我全部感受到了。他是个好朋友，但是却被杀了。并且我感觉到了黑暗，冰冷，就跟我们刚才在宴会时感觉到的东西一样。” 她从来没有感受过如此强大的能量，并且她感觉到这东西还在成长，这并不是它的最终的样子。

“别担心，赫尔加，我们会解决的，不是吗？” 戈德里克安慰道。

“嗯。” 

啊！！！就在这个时候，惨叫声突然来了。

“是西西利亚！” “在楼上！” 两个人忙不迭的上了阁楼，发现门是锁的。

阿拉霍洞开！” 赫尔加拿出魔杖，却没有反应。”我来！“ 戈德里克一剑将门劈开，发现是个幽暗的小房间，里面看不到光亮。

“荧光闪烁. ” 赫尔加念出咒语，当作光亮，小心翼翼地探了进去。

“那东西。。。应该就在这里面吧。” 戈德里克问.“喂！里面有人吗？没人我们可进去了啊！” 

“你干什么？” 赫尔加忍不住骂他。“ 你不是说这东西就在里面吗？我这只不过是引它出来，也方便一点。” 

“那你也不该这么做啊！你根本不知道后面会发生什么？” 这家伙这时候了还这么不正经，真的好吗？

“我估计，那东西已经在这了。你也发现了吧，你魔杖上的荧光闪烁的光越来越弱了。” 

“你是说。” 赫尔加环顾四周，环境似乎变得更黑了，影子也越来越多。“这些影子，就是那个东西。” 

“就算不是本体也应该是一部分，这东西对付起来可有点费劲，赫尔加，你先找到西西利亚那孩子，找到了我们走。” 话还没说完，影子一下子向他攻击，戈德里克本能的用剑挡了回去。“ 想打架啊，你们这些藏在阴影中的家伙，以人类为宿主，专门挑内心孤独意志薄弱的人，特别是缺爱的小孩。但你们的弱点也很明显，光和温暖的事物就可以将你们赶走。不过也挺让我惊讶的，居然能看到这么大的影子怪。” 

“年轻的勇士啊！真没想到你懂的这么多! 我还以为，你只不过是个有勇无谋的莽夫而已。“ 待戈德里克说完，一个苍老的声音从阴影里传出来，但走出来的却是个稚嫩的孩童。

“你附了这个孩子的身。“ 赫尔加说。

”哎呀呀，你可搞错了小姐，我可不是附他的身。这孩子本来就非常有天赋，我只不过帮了他一个小忙而已。” “男孩”说

“她姐姐在哪里？” 赫尔加问。

“这个嘛，恐怕已经死了吧，那个臭哑炮竟蠢到带我走。我就只好杀了她了，其实我也不想自己动手的，能量消耗这么大，可惜啊。。。” “男孩说” 

“可恶！！！” 戈德里克见状，直接冲了上去。

“这种攻击对我可没用哦！勇士，不，应该说你是没人要的野孩子吧。” “男孩” 微笑的说道。

戈德里克在旁边被阴影缠住，动弹不得。赫尔加也十分焦急。

“那么现在..到你了！可爱的小姐。” “男孩”一点点靠近赫尔加

“那些孩子，也是你害的吗？” 赫尔加问

“你说哪些？树林里的那些吗？不不不，他们可不是我杀的，我只是轻轻推了他们一把，他们就自己自爆了，当然那个黑巫师也有一定催化作用。那些小孩啊，就跟他们的母亲一样，都是些碍事的家伙。啊啊啊！！

还没等”男孩“话说完，一阵金光从它身体里冒出来，霎时间，整个房间充满了光亮。

“你！！你从哪里来的圣杯！它怎么会! !” “男孩” 的身体逐渐变得苍老，整个身体也开始虚无化，影子四处逃窜，但是也逐渐消失在了金光之中。

“任何生命...任何生命都是有价值的。无论好坏之分，只要心中有一线希望，便有存活的价值。不许你说那些孩子们！” 赫尔加将手中的金杯拿得更高，金光从房间里扩散出去，城市的街道上，也散布了光。

“是吗？四百年了！圣杯终于有主人了！主人，你看见了吗？圣杯有。。。“ 话还没说完，男孩便彻底化为一股金光，消散了。

终于结束了。赫尔加想。

戈德里克艰难的爬起来：“结束了吗？对不起，我没有救到那孩子，都是我的错，要是我能来早一点。”

“咳，咳，咳” “是西西里亚。” 原来，西西利亚并没有死，只是重伤，昏迷过去了。

“是你们啊！一切都结束了吧！我。。。我真不是个乖孩子呢。 但是啊，我弟弟对我太重要了，对不起，真的对不起！我太爱他了！” 西西利亚一遍哭着一遍说。

“好孩子，不说了，不说了。来，我们回家。” 赫尔加一遍抱着西西利亚，一边用金杯治疗，却发现伤口怎么也愈合不了。她看向西西利亚，西西利亚一脸了然。

“我不后悔我所做的，没想到在死之前还有你们两个，真好！我想我和我弟弟一定不会去一个地方，他那么好，会上天堂的。谢谢，真的，谢谢。。” 西西利亚闭上了眼睛，咽下了最后一口气。

在西西利亚死后的很长一段时间里，赫尔加和戈德里克都没有动，对他们来说，这个有些叛逆，倔强却十分鲜活在他们生命中的女孩，就这样消逝了，再加上老福特的死，给他们带来了很大的打击。

“我们走吧，赫尔加，让她和她家人在一起。” 说完，便带着西西利亚和赫尔加一起幻影移形了。艾德兰看着他们两个一脸沉重，也无须说什么了。

在那个山坡上，他们三人给老福特和西西利亚举办了小小的葬礼。葬礼最后，戈德里克.格兰芬多说：“你们放心，你们不会白死的，我发誓，不会有人跟你们一样了，无论是巫师，还是人类。无辜者的生命不应该白白逝去，我会打破这个循环，这个充满仇恨和血腥的循环。”


End file.
